marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Silver Sablinova (Earth-616)
, , Intruders, Outlaws, sometime partner of Dominic Fortune | Relatives = Ernst Sablinova (father); Anastasia Sablinova (mother, deceased); Fritz Sablinova (paternal uncle, deceased); Mortimer (uncle); Anna (cousin, although she calls her niece); Foreigner (ex-husband); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Symkaria; Symkarian Embassy in NYC | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 125 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Silver | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Symkarian | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Monarch of Symkaria; mercenary; owner of Silver Sable International | Education = | Origin = Father formed the WildPack and after her mother's death, she took over the business in hunting down Nazis and terrorists. | PlaceOfBirth = Symkaria | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Frenz | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 265 | Death = | HistoryText = Silver's father was a Nazi hunter, considered to be the best in Europe, even working alongside James Howlett, simply known as the Canadian at the time. His wife was murdered when the home he shared with his wife and daughter was bombed. Silver begged her father to train her, so she could avenge her mother's murder, and though he tried his best to discourage her, he soon realized her potential, and she soon began joining him on hunts. After his death, she assumed command of the Wildpack, and became founder and owner of Silver Sable International. She met Spider-Man (Peter Parker) while trailing the Black Fox. Working with the New York City police, the Wild Pack nearly apprehended him, only to be thwarted by the inadvertent actions of Spider-Man. Eventually Spider-Man recovered the Jewels but allowed the thief to escape. The two have since worked together on a few occasions. She has also worked with Paladin, Puma, Solo, Hawkeye and the Sandman. Sable was formally married to the criminal Foreigner. She turned against him after learning he was responsible for the death of her uncle Fritz. Silver Sable International was later hired by a small South African country to neutralize the international terrorist Jason Macendale (Jack O'Lantern), suspected of training rebel forces within the client's borders. An initial team of Wild Pack members was ambushed by Macendale's men and nearly killed, leading Silver Sable to enlist aid from Spider-Man. During the course of these events, Sable became involved in a daylight robbery that resulted in the death of a young woman, an innocent bystander accompanied by her young son. The woman's death struck a responsive chord in Sable, and she dropped her other activities to hunt down the killer. His trail led to an abandoned building, where Jack O'Lantern chose to attack Silver and her men. During the final confrontation, her choice to capture the killer enabled Jack O'Lantern to escape. Spider-Man then agreed to help Silver capture Jack O'Lantern. They tracked him to Coney Island Amusement Park, only to be ambushed by the group of costumed criminals called the Sinister Syndicate, the Beetle, the Rhino, Hydro-Man, Boomerang and the Speed Demon, who were hired to kill Macendale's pursuers. They nearly succeeded, but were stopped at the last minute by the Sandman, who allowed Sable and Spider-Man to escape. After a long battle, the three managed to defeat the criminals, but nothing was found to help them locate Jack O'Lantern. Other heroes and reformed minor villains work for Silver Sable International on occasion. Shadowland Silver Sable has since turned up in New York City; after the Symkarian revolution she personally bought the now-abandonned Symkarian embassy with intent to return it to her people when the time came and currently uses it as her base of operations. Her last venture was to bring international mobsters in alive to Interpol for questioning. Unfortunately for her, her prey was murdered by the time she arrived at the scene, baring the insignia of Ninja Clan The Hand as a result of Daredevil having assumed leadership and directing forces across Hell's Kitchen. Outraged at having her mission compromised, Silver personally investigated the murder, eventualy bringing her into contact with bionic private investigator Misty Knight, Darkforce-weilding vigilante Shroud and mercenary Paladin, all of whom were investigating similar murders throughout the city. Silver's contacts in Symkarian intelligence and American espionage eventually deduced the murders were in fact commitetd by angry policemen masquerading as Hand Ninja - a conclusion Misty also came to when the officers in question arranged for her to be attacked in the street. Together the four heroes put a stop to the crooked policemen's scheme and turned their attention towards the larger probem of Shadowland itself. It is presumed Silver is still operating from her New York base. Ends of the Earth The Flag Smasher tried to disrupt a Symkarian Pride Parade in New York with a bomb, but was stopped by Silver Sable and Spider-Man When Doctor Octopus tried to become world's savior, Silver heped Spider-Man to uncover Doc Ock's true plans and saved him from the Sinister Six. During the final battle against Doctor Octopus, Rhino attacked Spider-Man and Sable, seemingly drowning her. However, when Spider-Man chased Morbius, Madame Web said that she is still alive. | Powers = | Abilities = Silver Sable is an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, an expert marksman and swordsman, an accomplished gymnast, and an accomplished leader and strategist; she is remarkably agile and has exceptional strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. Indomitable Will: Silver Sable has an indomitable will. She has been shown resisting the worldwide psychic manipulation of the Goddess to retain her sensibilities. She has also easily defied a telepath's attempt alter her mind by sheer force of will. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Silver Sable's costumes often have a protective Kevlar lining. | Transportation = Jet pack | Weapons = Silver Sable often carries 'chai' throwing weapons, a derringer, and a sword. She has access to nearly any weapon she needs. | Notes = * She outfits the Wild Pack with the best equipment and technology available. She has considerable financial resources and is able to hire specialized assistance, offer full compensation for damages caused by her employees in the course of a contract, and provide full benefits to her employees. * She also conducts a number of diplomatic missions, including occasional visits with Doctor Doom in nearby Latveria. | Trivia = * Silver Sable's hair turned silver after witnessing the death of her mother. | Links = * The Shrine of Silver Sable * Profile at Samruby | CustomSection1 = Appearances in Other Media | CustomText1 = Silver Sable also appeared in an episode of MTV's Spider-Man: The New Animated Series in 2003 and was voiced by Virginia Madsen. In "Spider-Man Dis-Sabled," Spider-Man encounters Sable attempting to assassinate the mayor of New York City and a European Union Guest. In the end, Silver Sable fell into the ocean. Her body was never recovered which hints she is still alive. Sable later made her last appearance in Mind Games: Part One in Spider-Man: The New Animated Series. She joined Kraven the Hunter who wanted to kill Spider-Man when the super hero put the criminal in a Gulag. Sable was then caught by Spider-Man in a confrontation between Spider-Man and Kraven and Sable and she was taken to jail. But in the process, she told Kraven "There are other ways to get revenge on Spider-Man." Kraven used this information and killed Mary Jane Watson. However, this appearance of Sable was fake as it was merely a false scheme by the Gaines Twins when they hypnotized Spider-Man into thinking Kraven killed Mary Jane so Spider-Man can kill Kraven (they have grudge against Kraven when he killed their parents in the past). Silver Sable appeared in the Ultimate Spider-Man game in 2005 as an assassin trying to hunt down both Spider-Man and Venom. }} Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Queens (Royalty) Category:Fencing Category:Diplomatic Immunity